


Hotel Del 19

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Ghosts, He is Chan Seong, Hotel, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Mo is Man-Weol, Romance, Spirits, hotel del luna au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: “Your brother sold you to me.”“Why?”“To save you.”~~DISCONTINUED~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my attempt at a Hotel Del Luna AU where Mo is Man-Weol and He is Chan Seong...  
I’m not going to exactly copy and paste the lines but I’m going to base this fanfic on the show.  
Please do enjoy!

“Your brother sold you to me.”

“Why?”

“To save you.”

* * *

“I’ll give you something special this year.”

“That’s not going to make me work for you.”

“Happy Birthday,”

_Mo Guan Shan tapped his fingers on the other man’s forehead._

“He Tian.”

“What did you do to me?”

“You’ll come to work tomorrow night, take line 4, don’t be late.”

_He Tian tried to talk back, but his head suddenly began to spin._

“Ugh...”

_The red-hair placed the envelope on the seat next to him and stepped off the train._

_ **This is going to be exciting.** _

* * *

“Is anyone here?”

“Hi there! I’m Jian Yi.”

_ The reception boy jumped out of his desk to greet him. _

“Oh, you must be the new manager!”

“I’m not.”

“Please do come this way, the Boss is waiting for you.”

_ He Tian suspiciously stepped into the elevator. _

“I’m so glad you finally came, Manager Lim is already ready to retire.”

_He smiled to try and not seem rude. _

“I’m only visiting.”

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t undo the spell?!”

“It’s not a spell, it’s a gift. I’m not a magician.”

“Then what are you?”

_ Mo Guan Shan shifted his gaze to the full moon shining outside. _

“Someone stuck in the realm where time and existence cease to exist.”

“How...”

“More or less, I’m imprisoned by my own mistakes.”

* * *

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes thank you.”

_ The bartender slid He Tian his drink. _

“It’s my speciality.”

_ He took a tiny sip of the blue-coloured liquid. _

“What is it called?”

“Days.”

* * *

“Mister?”

“Ah, I’m He Tian.”

“The new manager?”

“No-“

“It seems like you’ve met the Boss.”

“Yes-“

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to working with you.”

_The older lady extended her hand towards him._

“Yeah, me too...”


	2. Chapter 2

“Manager He, if you’re planning to make this a short encounter, it’s best if you don’t press further.”

“Miss Chang, I’m making this my main priority.”

_The woman scoffs._

“The hotel? Or is it the Boss that you’re worried about?”

* * *

“So that was your very first send off?”

“Yes.”

“How was it?”

“It was,”

_He Tian sighed heavily. _

“strange.”

_Miss Chang put her hand on his back. _

“Don’t get too attached.”

_ **Too late for that.** _

* * *

“If you hate driving why do have so many cars?”

“They’re pretty, okay!”

_Mo Guan Shan stomped his feet and made his way to the brand new red Porsche 911._

_Poor general manager He could only sigh._

* * *

“I’m not a good person, He Tian.”

“That’s not true, I saw you smiling at that guy in my dreams.”

_Mo Guan Shan can’t help but put his hands into fists._

“You know nothing.”

* * *

“No, I’m not selling them.”

“You’re in debt.”

“...”

“It’s your horses or your cars.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“So? What will it be?”

_The now-frustrated man curses in silence._

“Take those goddamn horses.”

* * *

“He Tian! She’s just another ghost, so what?”

“We have to help her.”

“Many people die with regrets they still haven’t let go of.”

“But now they have us.”

“No, they have you.”

“Mister Guan Shan!”

“It’s you who choose to put your life on the line.”

“What does that mean?”

“Haven’t I told you?”

_Mo Guan Shan stood up from his throne-like chair and tiptoed his way to He Tian._

“Be careful of those with unfinished business, you might just send yourself off.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is worse than I thought.”

_Mo Guan Shan eyed down the older man beside him._

“Sir, I highly suggest that you get rid of Manager He before anything else changes.”

“I second that, I actually have someth-“

_Mo Guan Shan then raised his eyebrow at the older woman._

“Let’s hear it.”

“We can scare him out.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“Keep your mouth shut Jian Yi, or I’ll put you on the next bus to Heaven.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“As I was saying,”

_Mister Sun confidently fixed his already straight tie._

“We’ll scare him out.”

“How?”

“Guest of Room 13.”

* * *

_He Tian couldn’t help but pace around his bedroom._

_ ** Unfinished business. ** _

“Hey He Tian! I’m leaving so guard the house for me!”

“Huh?”

_ He snapped out of his own thoughts just before his friend walked in. _

“You okay man?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Julio.”

“The new job must really take a toll on you.”

“You can say that again.”

_ They both exchanged chuckles as Julio left the room. _

_ Suddenly, He Tian’s phone rang. _

“Mister Sun?”

“You have to come to the hotel right away!”

“Understood.”

* * *

“What is it?”

“Ah yes, there’s this guest in room 13 that you need to attend to...”

“Mister Sun I’m-”

“Yes! She needs this incense to be burnt every once in a while...”

“Miss Chang?”

“Here, take this into the her room and light it up on the table there.”

“That’s it?”

“Sounds easy right?”

“I guess.”

“Well go on then! No time to waste, the guest is waiting!”

“Alright, I’ll be off now.”

“ _Good luck..._”


End file.
